xe2x80x98Wesverdarkxe2x80x99.
Verbenaxc3x97hybrida. 
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Wesverdarkxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 1999 in a selected breeding program in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany designed to produce new colored hanging Verbena. The new variety is a selection from the cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants named 98 P9 FAT (female) and 98 P10 FAQ (male). The growth character of the new variety is similar to its parents but with different flower color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in February 1999 by cuttings in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Sxc3xcdlohn and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wesverdarkxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Dark red colored flower with a bright eye.
2. Large, solitary flowers.
3. Large and ball-like inflorescence.
4. Compact inflorescence.
5. Many flowers of inflorescence.
6. Dark green leaf color.
7. Very good appearance at a distance.